


The Art Room

by Red_Hood_Bats



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Art, BAMF Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Feels, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd-centric, Tim Drake Feels, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hood_Bats/pseuds/Red_Hood_Bats
Summary: One day Stephanie stumbles across a room in the manor filled with art painted directly on the walls."There was Robin-Dick painted looking into a mirror that reflected the image of Nightwing.  Nearby there was a painting of Robin-Jason being shot at by Red Hood.  "
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 413





	The Art Room

The bats were so stupid sometimes. They could never express themselves and it annoyed the crap out of Steph.

“Stupid Wayne boys. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” Steph mumbled.

She had wandered all the way to the back of the manor she grabbed the first door she saw and threw it open. What she saw inside… That surprised her though. 

The walls were covered with paintings. They were painted directly on the wall. The furniture in the room had been cleared out. She walked all the way in and looked around. 

Random flowers, people, silhouettes in the sunlight, a palm tree, there were so many paintings on the walls. One in particular caught her eye. It was more towards the corner of the room and part of it covered another painting of what looked to be a squirrel. 

There was Robin-Dick painted looking into a mirror that reflected the image of Nightwing. Nearby there was a painting of Robin-Jason being shot at by Red Hood. These paintings… they had to be within the past year. Jason had come back the year before, so whoever painted this had to know about Jason. 

Her eyes moved and found another painting. Spoiler was sitting on Orphan’s shoulders and giving the peace sign. Robin was next to them on Nightwing’s shoulders. Red Robin was displayed sleeping with a coffee mug tipped over next to him. 

Steph needed to know now. She just had to. Who was the mystery painter?

  
  


* * *

  
  


Steph dragged Cas to the room to show her. Somehow Dick had ended up going on the journey with them. 

“Wow.” Dick muttered as he looked around at all the walls of the room. “Wow.” he repeated

“Recent.” Cas stated pointing at the images of all the superhero siblings. 

“Exactly,” Steph began as she took a step forward and gestured to the paintings, “Who did this, who painted these! Because I HAVE to know!” 

“I have no idea…” Dick said, turning in circles continuing to take in the room. “Maybe it’s Tim because he looked up to Jason but then Jason tried killing him so he painted Jason shooting at himself.” Dick thought out loud looking at the picture of the Red Hood shooting at Robin-Jason.

“No way, Tim can’t do art at all.” Steph countered. Steph knew Tim and she knew without a doubt that he would do this. “Damian draws right? Do you think it’s him?”

“Maybe…” Dick trailed off, “No it couldn’t be him,” Dick decided looking at a certain painting, “whoever painted this had to have been around when I was still rocking the discow suit.”

Steph snorter, “Rocking? Not exactly the word I would use for it.” Dick made an offended sound and Cas patted his back sympathetically. 

“Jason?” Cas questioned. 

“Maybe but I didn’t think he did art…” Stephanie trailed off. 

“What if it's not even someone here, like someone’s just been sneaking into the manor?” Dick questioned. 

Steph thought that was absolutely ridiculous and was about to say so when they got an alert from the batcave.

The subject was forgotten for a long time after that.

* * *

  
  
  


Tim was the next one to find the room. He marveled at the paintings. Some of the superheroes but the ones that caught Tim’s eye the most were the ones that expressed raw emotion. There was a face screaming and Tim could feel the pain of the figure. Another was of a small kid hugging his knees to his chest surrounded by murky reddish orange clouds. The paintings that expressed the feelings were Tim’s favorite. 

Tim related to them. Feeling surrounded, trapped. The room quickly became a place of peace for Tim. The question passed his mind on who may have painted them but he quickly dismissed it as to not ruin the mysterious nature of the room.

* * *

  
  


Damian found the room when he was upset. His father had yelled at him for being too violent. Damian tried. He tried and tried but sometimes he felt like it would never be enough.

Damian was wandering the halls. The room called to him. He couldn't explain it but he knew he had to enter. 

Damian loved the room.

Art. Everywhere. Damian’s sadness was quickly forgotten as he looked around the room. There was a painting of himself standing on top of a hill in his Robin costume. He had a grin on his face and looked happy. There was another painting of himself drawing. An intense concentration in his eye as he bent over a piece of paper. 

There wasn’t a single painting that displayed him in a negative light. He looked happy in them, sometimes sad, sometimes angry, but not in the way that everyone always thought of him. Not in the ‘I’ll kill you if you look at me the wrong way because I’m a spoiled Demon Brat and everyone hates me’ way. 

Damian didn’t know who this mystery artist was but he was happy that for once someone saw him as more than just the demon brat.

* * *

  
  


Bruce had always known about the room. He had always visited the room. He remembered when the first painting showed up. Bruce had walked in on Jason painting the first ever painting with soft music playing in the background. The painting was no longer as vibrant as it had originally been but it never failed to bring Bruce immense joy. 

It was a painting of Jason and Bruce on the couch after Jason had gotten sick and had to stay home from patrol. When Jason had realized that Bruce was in the room he was scared. Scared that Bruce would be angry. And then he was nervous because Bruce was crying and he thought he had done something wrong. Bruce loved the painting and he told Jason that. Bruce had told Jason that he could paint as much as he wanted on all the walls of the room. 

A year and a half later Jason died. 

Bruce continued to visit the room. 

When the Red Hood showed up back in Gotham after his initial appearance a new painting had shown up. 

Bruce had gone into the room to once again admire his late son's work when he saw it. A brand new painting, newly dried. 

It was Jason when he was Robin, mid flip. Next to it were the words “I’m Robin and being Robin gives me magic.” Bruce had cried.

New paintings showed up often after that. Bruce looked forward to every single one. 

Sometimes Bruce would catch Jason painting. When he did the two would look at each other and then Jason would go back to painting. It was peaceful. Just the two of them in a room with soft alternative music playing. 

* * *

  
  


Jason was painting. It was a painting of the whole “batfam.” Alfred, Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Stephanie, and Cassandra. They were all in civilian clothing 

Jason sat in the middle reading. Cassandra was on the right side of the painting next to Jason. She was looking at Steph who was on the other side of him. Damian was looking over Jason’s shoulder on the right side of the painting. Tim was next to Damian trying to avoid being poked by Steph. Dick was hugging Damian from behind with his head resting on Damian’s. Bruce stood on the right side of the painting with a hand on Dick’s shoulder grinning down at the sight before him. Alfred was on the left side of the painting looking at Stephanie with amusement. The whole family went out like a triangle bursting from Jason to Alfred and Bruce at the edges.

Jason hummed softly to the song he was listening to as he painted on the finishing touches of Stephanie’s blonde hair. He added more detail into Damian’s eyes so that you could see the curiosity as he looked down at what Jason was reading. 

Jason, deciding he was done with the painting took a step back to examine it. 

“Damn.” Jason spun around. Stephanie stood with wide eyes staring at the painting. 

The whole family was there. Bruce stood where he always did when examining Jason painting. He had been too immersed to even realize that Bruce had entered, much less the whole family.

“Jay that’s so good!” Dick exclaimed and hugged him. Jason was pretty sure that Dick had probably picked up some of the paint that Jason always got all over himself when he painted but Dick either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

Everyone had something to say. All positive. Stephanie was in love with his paintings, Dick was as well, Alfred said he was very talented and gave him an affectionate look. Tim had said to him quietly that he thought Jason hated him or at least disliked him. Jason ended up telling Tim about _why_ he was the way he was after the pit. Tim understood. Tim also had whispered to him, “I could relate to some of your paintings.” Tim’s eyes flicked to the ones showing the sadness and entrapment both boys sometimes felt. Suddenly they understood each other better.

Damian had offered that they draw together sometime, which Jason did end up accepting. Damian didn’t say it but he was grateful that Jason had understood him. That Jason saw him as more than just the spoiled little demon brat who got everything that he wanted. 

Bruce had just grinned at the sight before him, much like in the painting. 

Dick however questioned him, “You knew about the room?” Everyone’s attention was drawn to Bruce.

Bruce nodded in affirmation. 

“You knew that Jason was the one painting everything?” 

Bruce nodded once again. Jason and him shared a look thinking about the time they often spent there together. 

Stephanie however was absolutely outraged that someone had the answers to what she believed to be a spectacular mystery, “WHAT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I have no idea how to write Harper or Duke so they weren't in this sorry. 
> 
> I might do some editing later but it seems good for now.


End file.
